In order to achieve a depth and richness of sound, two or more audio devices are used to provide a surround sound effect to the listener. These audio devices may be cabled to a controller device which provides the audio data to them. A bus may be used to supply this data. Alternatively, the different devices may communicate with each other through wireless communication, such as through an RF or infrared port.
In a system in which one computer or device broadcasts a single digital audio stream that is then simultaneously received by more than one receiving device, the different receiving devices will often play their audio slightly out of sync with each other, due to differing latencies in receiving and processing the digital audio stream. This produces an echo or delay effect which causes a listener to receive the same audio at slightly different times from the multiple devices. The listener's enjoyment is thereby impaired.
A method and apparatus for synchronizing the playback of audio from several devices is needed.